


Incoming Call

by Mythicaldemigod



Series: Platonic YouTuber Imagines [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicaldemigod/pseuds/Mythicaldemigod
Summary: Danny gets a call from you at 3am and reminds you that no matter what your brain says, he's still your best friend.
Relationships: Arin Hanson/Reader, Dan Avidan/Reader - Relationship
Series: Platonic YouTuber Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553398
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Incoming Call

_Incoming Call_

_Y/N L/N_

_Accept Ignore_

“Y/n? It’s 3am you better have a good reason for this.” Danny Avidan yawned, rolling over in bed as he held the phone up to his ear. He heard shifting on the other end of the phone as you adjusted your own position in bed.

“I’m sorry for waking you up, I tried calling Arin and he didn’t answer, not like he would because it’s 3am and any sensible person would be asleep- “

“Y/n. Slow down, I don’t mind. What’s going on?” He was no stranger to your nervous ramblings, although he rarely ever had them directed at him now that a comfortable friendship had been established between the two of you.

You took a few deep breaths, feeling ridiculous. You really shouldn’t have called; this wasn’t a life or death situation. But at the same time, you felt somewhat relieved now that you had reached one of your best friends.

“I just… Dan. You and Arin like me, right?”

Danny stood from his bed flicking on the light, he should’ve known this was what the call was about. Sometimes he forgot that your brain was constantly feeding you lies. You hid it so well that often he and Arin didn’t realize you were in over your head until one of them found you curled up in a ball in a bathroom at the Grump space or you randomly called in sick when they knew you were fine.

“Yes, of course we do. You know you don’t need to even ask that, right?” He knew you did. You needed the constant reassurance, but he said it anyway.

“It’s just… sometimes I feel like you don’t.”

“You want me to come over?” He asked, already half dressed. He wasn’t taking no for an answer. He was already awake, and you clearly wouldn’t get any peace of mind until you knew for sure he was telling the truth.

“N- No. I’m all the way across town Dan.”

“It’s 3am, Y/n. How much traffic do you think there’ll be?”

There was silence on the other side of the phone and Danny knew he had won.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“That’s not fair. You’re cheating!” You elbowed Danny, controller in hand and eyes focused on the television screen.

“I am not! You just suck at this game!” He laughed in glee.

As the screen lit up, claiming Danny the winner you tossed your controller onto the floor and reached to check your phone for the time.

“It’s 5am.”

“You should get some sleep; you haven’t slept at all tonight.” He pointed out as he started another game on his own. You opened your mouth to argue, but once again he read your mind.

“I won’t go anywhere. I’ll call Arin at a reasonable hour and when you wake up, we’ll drive into work together.” He didn’t look up from his game. You stood, hesitant but knowing he was right.

You made your way to your bedroom, climbing onto the bed and resting your head back against the pillow. Every now and then you’d hear a particularly loud swear word from the living room as Danny continued to play.

You rolled over, staring at the wall. Maybe your brain would never stop convincing you that your friends weren’t too fond of you, but it seemed like they were just as passionate to show your brain the opposite. Even if it was 3 in the morning.

You closed your eyes, content for the moment to let the good feelings you’d had while playing with Danny lull you to sleep.

You walked into the office, stretching your arms, feeling relaxed. Danny walked around you to go meet up with Arin and talk to him about filming for the day. You began to walk to your desk, feeling refreshed and ready to get your work done.

“Hey, Y/n. We have an extra controller!” Arin called across the room, holding the controller to show you and you grinned, standing from your work chair. There’d be plenty of time to catch up on work later, right now all you wanted was to play video games with your best friends, who clearly didn’t hate you.

“You better watch out I’m very well rested.” You teased, flopping between them on the couch. Danny grinned.

“Aw. Does that mean all my wins earlier don’t count?”

“I was tired and emotionally distraught.”

“I bet I could still beat you.”

“You’re on Avidan.”


End file.
